A formal prior art search was not conducted but the inventor is keenly aware of the market. Many consumers love barbecued ribs and chicken etc but hate the hassle, inconvenience expense and time involved in going to a restaurant or barbecuing at home.
The barbecue cooking, processing, packaging and storage system of this invention permits the consumer to enjoy barbecue taste merely by boiling the package in water or heating it in a microwave oven or in a steam table. Prior art barbecue processes such as the processes used in Lloyds Food Products, Hillshire Farms, Kahns,Bryan Food Co, Webber Farms and Wilson Foods do not meet all of the following objective established by the inventor .